gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season. It will air on March 8, 2011. Plot Short Synopsis: 'When free-spirited substitute teacher Holly Holliday fills in for the absent sex-education teacher, she joins forces with Mr. Schuester to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life. Meanwhile, Emma heads up the Celibacy Club, and she and Dr. Carl address some issues in their personal life. Source Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also began dating Will. http://community.livejournal.com/gleeclub/2314400.html Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source This episode will be Karofsky themed according to Max Adler. It will also contain Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way'. Source Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded. Source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could it be in this episode? Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source Lea recorded a "classic 80's tune". Source John Stamos recorded a song. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source. Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source. Brittany finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Finn finds out that women cannot get pregnant from the hot tub. This ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Source Emma becomes the faculty adviser for the celibacy club. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source Burt Hummel will be appearing in this episode. Source ______________ Promo: http://gleeky.tumblr.com/ (It's not on Youtube yet so please wait) Songs *[[Kiss|'Kiss]] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. Source *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett. Sung by Holly Holliday. Source *'TBA' by TBA. ''Sung by Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Carl Howell. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *[[Landslide|'Landslide ]] by Stevie Nicks. ''Sung by Santana and Holly Holliday. Source Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * 'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Max Adler' as David Karofsky Guest Stars *'Gwyneth Paltrow''' as Holly Holiday 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2